


it doesn't bother me

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Series: RNM One Shots [13]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kyle Valenti is a Good Friend, M/M, Pre-Slash, alex has a bad day, they're in love they just don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: Alex is having a truly spectacular, no good, awful day. Kyle is there when he needs him.A "100 ways to say I love you" prompt: It doesn't bother me.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: RNM One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418848
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	it doesn't bother me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I actually wrote angst. I usually stick more to fluff, especially for the shorter ones, but this got stuck in my head yesterday and here it is!

Alex had been trying really, really hard not to loose his temper but today was just pushing all of the wrong buttons for him.

Waking up early was never a problem, he’d been doing that for years, but sleeping through his alarm and then waking up and having to rush _was_ a problem. His entire system losing power in the middle of a really damn important hack was _always_ a problem and actually had him clench his fists so tight he’d felt a knuckle pop. If he hadn’t been biting his nails so bad lately, they would have dug into his palms. Then Guerin had to show up and demand answers Alex couldn’t give him because his _damn system didn’t have power_. That didn’t seem to matter to him.

Alex was just so _angry_. Angry at everything.

Anger was not a good emotion for him. It made him hold onto everything far too tight because he was scared what he’d be capable of if he let go of it. Things build up though. It just build and build and build and now Alex was sitting in the corner of his kitchen, his back pressed against the cupboards surrounded by shards of several broken plates.

His hands were shaking and he knew he was bleeding from _somewhere_ because there was blood on the floor. He just couldn’t _feel_ anything over the pounding of his heart. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he saw a tear fall to the kitchen floor. It splattered against the tiles. How could he be crying when he felt so empty?

‘Alex?’

Why couldn’t he just control himself? Why did he have to be like this? Why did he have to destroy everything?

‘Alex? Holy shit, are you okay?’ He forced his head up as the words finally registered. He found Kyle standing in his kitchen looking concerned and like he was debating reaching out, but unsure if it would be okay.

He looked around. There were at least three broken plates around him, sharp pieces of them everywhere. There was blood on the floor, pasta too. Shit he’d made a mess.

‘I’m sorry.’ His voice cracked as he looked down at the backs of his hands. He was such a mess.

‘It’s okay. Do you know where you’re hurt?’ It wasn’t okay though. His hands had been shaking so bad he’d dropped the fucking plates. Alex shook his head. ‘Okay, okay, just stay there, I’m going to grab a broom. The closet in the hall, yes?’ Alex nodded without really listening. All he really registered was the calm tones of Kyle’s voice, like he was talking to a spooked animal.

A wild animal.

‘Alex, buddy, you need to breathe. Slow and easy. In and out.’ Kyle was holding a broom now. Right, a broom. ‘One breath at a time, Alex.’ Breathing, right.

Alex figured he should probably run through his breathing exercises, that seemed like a good idea. Kyle was full of good ideas. Alex breathed, in, held and breathed out while Kyle swept away the shards of former plates. He realized Kyle was done on his fifteenth exhale.

Kyle had swept all the pieces to the side and had already grabbed Alex’s first aid kit from the bathroom. When did he do that?

‘I think it’s your hand that’s bleeding.’ Kyle said, pointing at Alex’s left hand. He flipped his hand over and sure enough, there was a cut running along his palm. He must have put his hand in one of the shards when he’d ended up on the floor.

‘I can do it myself. I’m sorry for the mess.’ He tried to reach for the first aid kit as Kyle approached, but Kyle held it from his reach.

‘No, it’s fine, I can do it.’

‘You’ve already done too much for me.’ Alex tried to argue weakly.

‘Alex, it doesn’t bother me. I want to help you.’ Kyle said, looking him dead in the eye. He couldn’t see any immediate signs of deceit. He didn’t know what to say, so he stayed quiet as Kyle cleaned up his hand and put a bandage on it. ‘Alright, all good.’ Kyle was still holding Alex’s wrist, he was taking Alex’s pulse and not being subtle about it either. Alex frowned at him.

‘I’m fine, stop doing that.’ Kyle took his hand away immediately, but he didn’t move back.

‘Alex, I found you on the floor surrounded by broken plates, practically hyperventilating and bleeding. I’m sorry buddy, but you’re not fine.’ Alex wanted to roll his eyes, but that felt like an enormous effort. When did he get so tired?

‘I’m just having a bad day, I’ll be fine tomorrow.’

‘Yes you will be, because you are taking a day off.’ Kyle said, pushing himself to his feet and reaching a hand out to Alex to help him up.

‘No I’m not.’ Alex said as he took Kyle’s hand. His legs felt shaky and his stump protested so badly Alex almost went down again. Kyle’s hand on his elbow steadied him. He glared at Kyle but he didn’t seem to notice.

‘Yes you are. I’ve got the day off tomorrow and I already told Liz I needed a break, you do too.’ Kyle let go of Alex’s elbow. ‘It’s okay to need rest.’

‘Sleep is for the weak.’ Alex said, but it was more a half-hearted attempt at a joke/deflection.

‘No it’s not.’ Kyle didn’t take the bait. Stupid Kyle. ‘We can hang out, catch you up on all the pop culture you’ve missed.’

‘Says the guy who hasn’t seen Star Wars.’ Alex said. Oh, snarky, he was feeling more like himself. ‘If you try to make me watch Dance Moms I will throw the TV out of the window.’ Kyle rolled his eyes.

‘Whatever, asshole.’ Kyle smiled at him though. ‘C’mon, it’ll be nice.’

‘Okay, fine.’ Alex agreed. He’d probably feel guilty about it later, but for now, he’d give in, because this was Kyle and he trusted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Comments make me squeal with delight!


End file.
